


one and one and one is three

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy, Promos, Triads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring a variety of triads / poly couples as a promo for the new hptriadsnet.tumblr.com!





	1. not going home - draco / harry / pansy

**Author's Note:**

> written for amaliabones!

“Look,” Pansy finally snapped, levelling a rather impressive glare at the blonde standing next to her. “Clearly I’m not good enough _company_ for you, so-”

“What?” Draco managed to blurt out, turning his head around towards her, narrowing his gaze slightly through the alcohol and haze of the room. “What are you talking about?”

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, not immune to the way Draco’s eyes flicked down over her body. Well, at least she still had _that_ going for her. “As if I haven’t noticed that you’ve barely listened to a single thing I’ve said in the past twenty minutes!”

“That’s-“ Draco sputtered a little, shaking his head slowly. Pansy could almost see the wheels in his head spinning, processing her words. “I’ve been here with you the entire night, Pans.”

Pansy’s glare only seemed to intensify at this. “Here with _me,_ but your eyes have been on _him._ Do you even know what you want, Draco?”

Before Draco could react, Pansy pushed herself off the bar and stormed off into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor in front of them. Here she thought she had finally broken through, convincing Draco to come out with her. In the four years since the war, Draco had barely left his apartment. The first year he was under house arrest at the manor, and then he’d bought himself a flat in muggle London and practically disappeared. When he finally responded to one of her owls, Pansy thought she’d broken down whatever wall he wanted to build. Sure, a muggle club wasn’t exactly her idea of a stunning first date, but she had figured it would be good to catch up at least.

Instead, Draco had downed three drinks in near rapid succession and then his attention had caught something in the crowd, and that was that. Well. Pansy wasn’t one to be upstaged, at least if she could help it, so she figured it was time to take matters into her own hands.

“Hey!” she shouted over the music, and the man who Draco had been staring at turned.

It was a good thing she had left her drink on the bar, or she would have dropped it.

Bright green eyes blinked over at her, and before Pansy had a chance to react the man shifted uncomfortably, lifting a hand up to brush a mop of slightly curly hair away from his eyes and flashing the edges of an all-too familiar scar towards her. When had Potter gotten so… fit?

“Parkinson?” he half-shouted back, and Pansy swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Potter,” she confirmed, and he nodded once, uncomfortably.

“How did you find me?” Harry asked next, and Pansy couldn’t stop herself from glancing back towards the bar, where Draco was still leaning, his silver eyes nearly molten as he watched them both.

Pansy shook her head. “I didn’t actually… know. That it was you, I mean.”

Harry frowned, and Pansy wondered if his contemplative look had always been this intriguing. “Then… why did you come over here?”

It took her less than a minute to decide what to do, and Pansy couldn’t stop the small smirk that tugged at her lips. Her plan might be crazy, but, with the amount of alcohol they had all clearly consumed… it also might be exactly what they all needed. “Well, you see. My date over there,” she gestured back towards Draco and watched as one of his eyebrows quirked up. “Couldn’t seem to take his eyes off your arse. And I decided I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, see, because usually when I wear _this_ dress I tend to keep most people’s attention a little more… focused.”

Harry’s eyes flicked down in much the same way Draco’s had done and she watched as he swallowed hard at the sight of her. “I’m sorry, I’m really not sure what’s happening here.” he finally admitted.

Pansy reached out and caught one of his hands, and then turned to head back over to Draco, tugging Potter along with her. “I think,” she began, as she watched the way Draco’s eyes widened at the gesture, “the three of us could have a _very_ interesting night… don’t you?”

“Oh,” Harry said, looking from her to where Draco was now pushing himself away from the bar, and Pansy felt the way he squeezed her hand a little tighter in what she hoped was anticipation. “ _Oh_.”


	2. safe in your arms - ginny / luna / pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the-wandering-moose!

Ginny could tell, almost before she unlocked the door to their apartment, that something was wrong. Usually, by the time they got home from practice, from the hallway she could smell whatever Luna was cooking, and hear the music Pansy had constantly playing inside. Usually, when she opened the door, the lights were on and warm, and someone shouted ‘hi love!’ before she’d even shut the door.

Today, something was wrong. There was no sweet smelling spices floating down the hallway. No thudding bass line bleeding out from the wood, and no soft glow of lamp light leaking from under the door. Today, everything was quiet and dark and Ginny’s heart slammed to a halt as she glanced around the darkened space, wondering what went wrong.

“Luna?” she called, stepping further into the apartment, dropping her duffle of Quidditch gear on the floor. “Pansy?” she added, as she glanced into the dining/living space and saw no one. Ginny stopped in the middle of the living room and forced herself to take a deep breath. Everything was probably fine. They wouldn’t just abandon her. They wouldn’t pack up and leave.

Right?

Shutting her eyes, Ginny tried to press down the building panic bubbling through her chest, and then she heard it. Something that sounded like a sniff, and then a choked sob. She blinked her eyes open and then turned towards their bedroom, pushing the door open slowly.

It was dark in their room as well, but there was enough light filtering through the curtains that Ginny could see what was happening. Luna was propped up against the headboard of their king-sized bed, and Pansy appeared to be curled in her lap. Their fluffy duvet was wrapped around the two women, and Pansy’s shoulders shook as she cried, Luna running her hands slowly down the brunette’s back, whispering something Ginny couldn’t hear.

Ignoring the fact that she was probably still damp from her post-practice shower, Ginny stepped out of her shoes and crawled onto the bed, sliding up behind the two and leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Luna’s head.

“Hi,” she whispered, and Luna glanced up at her with a small - but sad - smile on her lips.

“Hello,” Luna responded, before dropping her eyes back down to Pansy. Ginny was struck by how small the woman looked. She was normally so intimidating, such a sheer force of nature, that Ginny forgot that for all intents and purposes she was mostly just a scrawny model in high heels. Pansy’s eyes were rimmed with red, her nose shiny, skin clear of any make up. All of her walls were down and she looked so vulnerable that Ginny’s first instinct was to clench her fist - _someone_ caused this reaction, and she wanted to _hurt_ them.

“What happened?” Ginny asked, lifting a hand towards Pansy. Pansy flinched slightly away from her and Ginny’s heart stung as her hand dropped. “Pansy? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t,” Pansy whispered, shaking her head even as she burrowed it further into Luna. “Don’t look at me.”

“What?” Ginny tried again, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Don’t want you to… to see me…” Pansy added, her voice so quiet Ginny almost strained to hear it.

Luna sighed and looked over to Ginny, biting her lip. “Pansy got an owl today, from her mother.”

Pansy let out another soft sob and Ginny blinked, again, in confusion. “Okay?”

“She knows,” Luna stated simply, and suddenly everything clicked into understanding.

It wasn’t exactly as though the three had been keeping their relationship secret. Pansy had moved in with them nearly a year ago now, and they’d been something like together for almost six months prior to that. It had all started at a ministry gala - Ginny remembered a red dress, and a look in Luna’s eyes, and a feeling that something big was happening. Something inevitable. Something better than she ever could have expected.

But it wasn’t as though they had taken out an ad in the Prophet, either. Molly knew, of course, and most of their friends did as well. But Pansy had been so worried of what was going to happen, so worried that their entirely unconventional relationship wouldn’t be accepted.

“I… she…” Pansy hiccupped slightly, taking a deep shuddering breath and still not looking up at Ginny. “They disowned me,” she admitted, and Ginny swallowed hard in understanding.

“Oh,” she whispered, wondering what that would feel like, to know your family didn’t accept you. Didn’t want you. 

“Said I could… could come back when I had come to my senses. When I’d marry someone they wanted,” Pansy continued. “When I wasn’t just playing around.”

Ginny nodded once, almost dazed. “Oh,” she said again, not sure how to respond. Pansy was still an enigma to her sometimes. Luna, she understood. But Pansy…

Deep down, something inside of her almost screamed. Deep down, Ginny was still terrified that Pansy really was just playing around, and that one day she’d look up and wash her hands of them, and disappear forever. Ginny knew what she had with Luna was special on it’s own, but their relationship with Pansy was what really made her world revolve. Without that…

Luna sighed, and shook her head as she pulled Pansy away from her, just a little. “You’re scaring her,” she chastised Pansy. “You have to tell her what you did next.”

Pansy nodded once and lifted a hand to rub at her nearly dry eyes, and the gaze she fixed on Ginny set a fire in the redhead’s chest. “I told her to go fuck herself, and that I never wanted to hear from her bigoted, prejudiced, heinous self ever again.”

Ginny’s jaw dropped.

Luna let out a laugh, low and sweet.

“And then I found her crying in the bathtub,” Luna added, a smile tugging at her lips. “Because she’ll never be able to afford another pair of Valentino’s.”

Pansy let out a wholly undignified sniff. “You don’t know what a loss that is to me, Luna!”

Ginny couldn’t help herself. She glanced from Pansy, to Luna, to Pansy again, her eyes blown wide and her jaw still slack. “You’re… you’re crying over a pair of _heels_?”

Pansy lifted her hand to point a perfectly manicured finger directly at Ginny’s face, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Watch it, Red. You’re talking about the best shoes money can buy. And not just _one_ pair. But every pair ever that I’m not going to be able to afford. Blaise will never believe it - I picked _love_ over _money_.”

A laugh bubbled up in Ginny’s chest and before she could help it she pounced forward, knocking Pansy back on the bed and hovering over her. Pansy sputtered and seemed about to protest, and Ginny - still laughing, relief rolling off of her in waves - crashed their lips together.

“You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met,” she whispered against Pansy’s lips, as they pulled apart.

Luna laughed too now, reaching over to tug Ginny away for a kiss of her own. “I want that in writing,” she whispered.

Pansy, still pinned down to the bed, expression caught somewhere between murderous and amused, raised a brow. “I think,” she stated firmly, eyes flicking from one of her girlfriends to the other. “That _both_ of you owe me a rather thorough shagging. You know,” she paused, and her trademark Slytherin smirk tugged at her lips. “To make up for all of my lost shoes.”


	3. circumpolar - blaise / luna / theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for ff-sunset-oasis!

“Cassiopeia,” Theo said, lifting a long arm up towards the sky, gesturing at a set of stars that made up a rough “W” in the sky.

Luna’s soft laugh drifted through the cool night air, the movement shaking Theo’s head slightly from where it rested on her stomach. “The Queen,” she stated, eyes never leaving the sky. “Chained to the sky as a warning,”

“A warning for what, _ciccino_?” Blaise’s voice was deep and full, with a smooth lilt to his Italian accent.

Luna’s smile grew and her eyes sparkled as she tipped her head to the side to glance at Blaise. “To not be boastful. Cassiopeia angered the Neredids and Posedion because she claimed to be the most beautiful - and nearly had to sacrifice her kingdom as a result.”

“Well,” Blaise said, with a chuckle, his abs clenching under Luna’s head. “I’ll do my best to remember that, _bella,_ and not boast about you in front of the sea god. Show me another one, brilliant Theo.”

Theo lifted a hand to half-heartedly smack at one of Blaise’s arms, but Blaise caught it out of the air and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s knuckles instead. With a feigned sigh of annoyance, Theo lifted his arm again to point upwards once more. “Ophiuchus,” he stated, tracing out the complicated constellation.

“The serpent bearer,” Luna stated, and Blaise laughed again.

“An apt choice,” he commended Theo, and then shifted slightly to get a better view of his lovers.

The three were sprawled out on the sandy beach just outside of one of Theo’s summer homes in the south of France. They were lying in a triangle - Theo’s head on Luna’s stomach, Luna’s on Blaise’s, and Blaise’s on Theo’s. Blaise was silent, peering across at them all, and then he shook his head.

“Where would I be without the two of you?” he asked, and Luna sat up slightly.

“England, I suppose,” she answered, though her eyes were trained carefully on the dark skinned man. Blaise was not often open or vulnerable about his emotions, hiding his love behind suave comments and flirtatious actions. Luna was cryptic but clear and open with her love, and though Theo was often more guarded he tended to express his appreciation well enough in his actions that it was obvious how he felt. But when Blaise opened up, that was something to pay attention to.

“We’re lucky,” Theo agreed, reaching up to pull Blaise’s head back down against his body, smoothing a hand over the man’s cheek.

“What will we do when the summer is over?” Blaise pressed, worry etching into his forehead as he frowned. It was true - they had been living in a state of blissful near-ignorance, hiding out in Theo’s house. Their relationship had been so new - Luna drawing Blaise and Theo back together after years of almost never speaking, trying to bury their short lived school relationship in the past - that it didn’t seem right to chance it in Wizarding London.

“Exactly what we’re doing now,” Luna responded, her voice light despite the clear finality of it. “Perhaps, I suppose, with a warming charm.”

“We’ll teach you where Orion is,” Theo agreed, one of his hands twisting down into one of Blaise’s, the other reaching up to catch one of Luna’s.

Luna nodded. “Circumpolar,” she whispered, and Blaise frowned more.

“What?” he pressed, tilting his head to the side to meet her eyes, as she’d finally looked away from the sky.

“Year round,” she clarified, “Constellations that don’t rise or set.”

Blaise let this sink in, and nodded slowly against Theo’s body. “Circumpolar,” he replied, warmth spreading through his chest at the thought that this wouldn’t all end when the days turned cold, when they returned to rainy England and the not-always accepting gaze of the Wizarding World. 

Finally, _finally,_ love was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is an ongoing-ish compilation of drabbles featuring a bunch of different poly triads and more. I'm taking requests for pairings up until applications for the net close on September 25th: you can find out more about all of that [ right here!](http://hexmionegranger.tumblr.com/post/165331960973/hptraidsnet-drabble-promos)


End file.
